


Older Brother's Prerogative

by Daylight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daylight/pseuds/Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Gabriel surprisingly bond while Sam and Castiel are reminded why sometimes it really sucks to be the little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Older Brother's Prerogative

Sam wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but here they were.

Two humans and two angels in a bar.

There'd been another battle. Against what wasn't important. Just another group of creatures taking advantage of the apocalypse. Sam, Dean and Castiel had been doing fine, perfectly fine according to Dean, until the last creature managed to catch the older Winchester off guard almost skewering him like a kebab. That was when Gabriel had decided to show up and much to Dean's chagrin, saved his life.

The Trickster had stood there afterwards with his hands on his hips and a giant grin on his face as if waiting for a thank you.

Dean had only been able to growl and sputter in response, Castiel and Sam watching equally dumbstruck.

Finally, Dean found his voice, but only to announce he really needed a drink. Gabriel, of course, thought that was a great idea. And then suddenly, here they were, sitting in a booth at the back of a bar. A bar that Sam suspected, based on the various accents, was in fact in Australia.

Despite Dean's anger at being suddenly hijacked, he was eventually appeased after he'd drowned several beers and numerous shots paid for by the generous Gabriel. Though it could hardly be considered much of a hardship on the archangel's part considering Gabriel could easily just call up money from thin air.

Sam slowly nursed his beer feeling somewhat wary of the Trickster's intentions while across from him, Castiel stared at the strange turquoise concoction Gabriel had ordered for him as if the drink might suddenly leap out of the glass and attack. At his side, Gabriel was happily drinking the same thing, his glass decorated with an assortment of colourful umbrellas that Sam was sure it hadn't come with.

"Cheer up, guys," cried the archangel. "This is supposed to be a victory celebration."

All he got was silence from Castiel, a huff from Sam and a vague gurgle from Dean who was in the middle of his third beer.

"Party-poopers."

He reached over and slapped Castiel on the back just as the younger angel had picked up his drink to stare at it from another angle. Some of the drink spilled onto the sleeve of his trench coat and he narrowed his eyes at Gabriel.

"Drink up, bro," said the Trickster with an unapologetic smile. "You know you used to be a hell of a lot more fun when you were younger."

Dean's eyebrows perked up, Gabriel's comment catching his interest enough for him to finally put down his drink. "You hung out with Cas when he was a kid?"

"Hey, it's a big dysfunctional family, but I liked to make time for all my baby bros. And Castiel had such potential."

"Really?" Dean cast Castiel a thoughtful look.

The angel, meanwhile, was gazing intently at Gabriel. His face held its usual stoicism, but there was something in his eyes that Sam might very well qualify as dread.

"Oh, the things he used to get up to. He was such a curious child and it was always getting him into trouble." Gabriel took a large gulp of his drink then leaned forward. "You know Raphael used to tie him to one of the trees in the garden just to stop him from flying off."

Dean laughed a wide grin on his face. Sam couldn't help sniggering too especially when he swore he saw a pink tinge starting to climb up Castiel's cheeks.

"Once we almost lost him completely. I spent ages searching for him. When I finally tracked him down, I found he'd gone and pulled all the horns off the unicorns."

Dean spat beer clear across the table. "You mean there were really…. and Cas…?"

"Apparently, he thought the horns made the horsies look funny."

Dean was laughing so hard he had to lean against Sam for support. Castiel seemed to shrink slightly in his seat his hands clutching tightly to the edge of the table. Sam felt sorry for Castiel, but was enjoying seeing the usually stoic angel looking so embarrassed and uncomfortable or at least, he was until Dean spoke up.

"That reminds me of something Sammy did when he was little."

Sam almost chocked on his beer.

"Dean…" he warned.

His brother ignored him. "Once when he was four, I left him alone in this crappy motel room just for like ten minutes. When I came back, I found he had decorated the entire place with a mixture of toothpaste and Dad's shaving cream." Dean smiled fondly at his brother. Sam glared back. "He said he wanted to make the place look pretty like a birthday cake."

"Wow. Sammy, I never knew you wanted to be an interior decorator. I'll have to keep that in mind next time we play one of our little games," said Gabriel wiggling his eyebrows. "That must have been quite a mess."

"Not as bad as the one he made when he tried cooking hamburgers with gun oil," replied Dean.

"Well, little kids will be messy. You should have seen some of the stuff Castiel caused."

"He can't be as bad as Sam. I mean the stuff he did to the Impala alone. The stories I could tell you…"

Sam caught Castiel's eye seeing a matching expression of panic on the angel's face. Tilting his head in the direction of the exit, he quickly flicked his eyes up and to the side. Castiel nodded minutely and stealthily let his hand creep along the beer stained table towards the younger Winchester. His fingers were an inch from Sam's wrist when Gabriel suddenly swung an arm across Castiel's shoulders pulling the young angel towards him and away from Sam.

The archangel held tightly to his little brother wearing a grin that would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "Did I ever tell you of the time Cas accidentally flooded Mesopotamia?"

Trapped in his brother's grip, Castiel's eyes grew wide with horror while across from him Dean toasted him with a wicked smirk and Sam slumped low in his seat in despair.


End file.
